jwezzyfandomcom-20200213-history
Saturn Avenue
(using Cheta's Drake/Kendrick Type Beat "Something Different", one of the #EFTW Movie Soundtrack songs)... JWTM's "Saturn Avenue" Lyrics Intro (with samples) Whoaaa, ooohhh!!!! (x4) Every little symbol, every little sign Tells me something different Every single time, every little symbol Every little sign, tells me something different Singing Verse (Dreshh R&B Vocals): Late night at Hollywood said your working late hours You told me that i'm available for you (Aight!!!) Can't describe how great you are or how it is when your around me I think were destined to be cool (Bet heem!!!) Think that i'm working too hard tryna get this cash for us both Get out the country by taking a tour, so let's get on back to the road It's too be normal around them man I can't take this anymore Let's show were proud to be Martians and rulers before we should go, only right after the show Well I suppose; pop, lock & drop it or twerk it on purpose till you shake can't shake anymore Song is turning you on the soundtrack and should be dropping in stores We teleport right up on Saturn in the private party, gave mixed signals i cant ignore (Alright, okay!!!) I should win Grammy awards, I will get my Grammy award Later along the line, relationship started to grow Your looks were twice as improved to turn all of your exes into stone Crazy how this song's catchy the future has turned it into gold Take it back to when I said, "I will get my Grammy award" Amazing Hook: (singing): There's something different bout girl And I don't know what it is your too damn, too damn fine (x2) (rapping): You got game in a headlock, shawty I could take straight to private party, call it Saturn Ave. (singing): Let's wrap this whole thang up and drive right up into Saturn Ave, Saturn Ave. (drop bass): (S-S-S-Saturn Ave.!!!) (x2), DROP!!!!! Rapping Verse (Hip-Hop Bars): I guess I was nervous at first to express my true myself in due wealth But in due time, I need a lot work on late night rhymes, like punchlines Back in 9th Grade, you would always try to convince me into this Versace Please remind me, if another person had a gift for ya like a Lambo Are you down with a bad boy or nah??? Too hype on Saturn or nah??? Forget bout the guy who pulled your last nerve he's an ass-tronaut Someone trying to sneak in here??? We ain't the same were Martians So do me favor and go right back down to your garden Not the same guy that would snitch like I'm used to You were a fan of all my raps up on YouTube Now you've been abducted up to a new school Where no one else could figure out what your into We had a lot in common, your wish the comet was what would we have in our future No excuses to go on tour right about now Your super new in town, town, town, I gotchu But I just need time to go with flow and get Grammy awards Gettin' Grammy awards.... Amazing Hook (singing): [ There's something different bout girl And I don't know what it is your too damn fine ] (x2) (rapping): You got game in a headlock, shawty I could take straight to private party, call it Saturn Ave. (singing): Let's wrap this whole thang up and drive right up into Saturn Ave, Saturn Ave. (drop bass): (S-S-S-Saturn Ave.!!!) (x2) Outro (with samples) (That how it is and how it's supposed to be) (x2) Every little symbol, every little sign Tells me something different bout you Every single time, every little symbol Every little sign, tells me something different bout you Category:Songs Category:JWTM Songs Category:EFTW Soundtrack Songs